


Distractions

by chilled_ramune



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: Duck is a bit annoyed that Indrid seems to be more focused on drawing than him, and he won't let himself be ignored.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> A nice lil prompt I got on Tumblr from a prompt meme. Love these gay old fools.

Duck didn’t even try to resist the sigh that escaped him. Why did Indrid invite him over if he wasn’t even going to talk to him? Yeah, the whole seer thing was important and all, but it a whole hour had passed and Indrid had yet to take his eyes away from his sketchbook. Most the drawings looked rather unimportant anyways! He started to wonder if Indrid was just trying to get to him. Well, two could play at that game. If Indrid wasn’t going to pay him any mind, he would make himself impossible to ignore.

Slowly and silently, Duck moved from his seat across from Indrid, and sat right next to him instead. Indrid looked at him for just a moment, but otherwise didn’t seem to react. _Shoulda known it wouldn’t be this easy._ Duck wasn’t going to give up that easy, though. Still staying silent, he rested his head on Indrid’s shoulder.

“You are making it a little harder to draw, dear.” Indrid said. _Well at least he’s finally speaking._

“You’ll manage,” Duck replied, shifting a bit closer. He somewhat hoped the new challenge would stop Indrid, but of course it was going to be harder than that. Fortunately, Duck loved a bit of challenge. He gave Indrid a light peck on the cheek in an attempt to get his attention, and earned a small smile in response. He was starting to win, but clearly he needed to play harder if he wanted to win. He kissed a trail down Indrid’s jaw, and was reward with pleased little hums. But still, he couldn’t capture Indrid’s full attention. Duck scowled a bit. Was there any way to pull Indrid away for even a second?

_Well. Maybe._

_No. That might be a bit much._

But that might be what he needed.

_Okay, might as well go for it._

Duck buried his face in Indrid’s neck, humming against his skin. “You smell nice,” he said softly.

“As much as I appreciate the compliment, I am a bit busy here.”

Duck sighed a bit. “Again, I’m sure you’ll manage.”

Indrid chuckled a bit before returning to his work, while Duck continued on with his plan. He placed a few delicate kisses on Indrids neck. He memorized the most sensitive spots at this point, and made sure to use those to his advantage. Finally, Indrid surrendered.

“Did you need something?” Indrid asked as he placed his pencil down.

“Not particularly,” Duck said. “Just thought you could use a break from all that drawin’. And I mean, you invited me here. There’s other things I coulda been doin’. But I came here thinkin’ you’d at least wanna talk. Not just sit here in silence while you worked.”

“Well, that was the plan for the most part. I apologize if that wasn’t clear,” Indrid said. “You have quite the calming presence, Duck Newton. I thought it would make things easier if I came across any particularly…disturbing visions.”

Well now Duck just felt like an ass. “Oh uh…sorry,” he muttered. “Guess I was bein’ a bit selfish.”

“No, no. You’re right. At the very least, I should have been more clear on my intentions. You’ll have to forgive me, my love-” God hearing those words just made Duck want to _melt_. “"I’m still not quite accustomed to this sort of arrangement.”

“You mean datin’?”

“That’s one word for it, yes.” Indrid shifted to face Duck, wrapping his arms around him. “I could use a bit of a break.”

Duck smiled in leaned in close. “Only a bit?”

“We’ll see how things go,” Indrid said before closing the space between their lips with a slow, loving kiss.

Indrid’s “bit of a break” ended up lasting quite some time.


End file.
